User talk:Hiran
Keep up the good work Good to see active participation from RMS in GNU Labs. Lets work towards a complete GNU System and Free Society. Cheers --Pravs 13:49, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm, interested in cryptography Create a gpg key pair and let me know we can sign each others keys and make the web of trust stronger. --Pravs 05:51, 29 November 2006 (UTC) We can meet here to discuss the developments. Hi #Hello #I am here to learn abt wiki #Its gr8 fun Hello Wow its holi today. 210.212.228.30 05:57, 4 March 2007 (UTC) GNU Corner (?) Where you thinking about GNU Corner :-), when you wrote lab session rocked? --Pravs 10:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Font design presentation * Talk about Unicode, Unicode blocks as in www.unicode.org/charts/, locate Malayalam chart, show PDF entry. * If using Linux/GNOME, show default Malayalam fonts, in Applications/Accessories/Character Map/, View by Unicode Block, find Malayalam. ** Right-click on a Malayalam character to see from which font the character comes from. If you have 3D desktop, disable, else the window to show from which font it comes from does not appear. known bug. * Malayalam requires a good set of default fonts, that you can get by default in any Linux distro. Show what is there by default. * When writing a document in OpenOffice.org, you should edit the template so that styles will come with a suitable Malayalam font. See http://simos.info/blog/2007/12/06/openoffice-writer-training-notes-request-make-training-video-plz/ * DejaVu is the default font in Ubuntu. It serves well the needs for Latin/Greek/Cyrillic (LGC). DejaVu is an active font project. As soon as Unicode produces an update, DejaVu includes the new characters in the font! ** For Malayalam, it makes little sense to put characters in DejaVu ** You can have different fonts, and use the "font substitution" mechanism in Linux. In /etc/fonts/, you can say that for Malayalam, use xyz font. * There is a process called "font hinting", http://dejavu.sourceforge.net/wiki/index.php/Hinting ** Is used to give instructions to the font on how to render (show) when the resolution is low (as in TFT screens). ** Very tough work. ** Probably not available for Malayalam fonts. ** A GSoC project for a tool to help in hinting would be a great opportunity. But really difficult. * Rendering issues with Malayalam and Firefox. ** Supposed to work in Firefox 3 (anyone to test?) ** Again, it is programming issue. It requires programming skills and knowledge of Indic languages. ** If it is eventually "solved", it requires more testing. Hope this helps! SimosXenitellis 15:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Poster Ideas Ideas by Anoop Jacob Thomas *Sharing the cake.It says about the EULA agreement problems. *Piracy/Copyright trouble : Proprietary software scenario - A person gives proprietary software to his neighbor(they look around if anybody else is watching them). Policemen seeing this, arrests the person and he is named a pirate. Free Software scenario - Picture of few people holding hands forming a chain. Person 1- Hey! Can I have a copy of the software you showed me last day? Some of my friends too would like to have it. Person 2-Oh sure, why not. I can give you a copy. With Caption- "PASS IT ON" *Modifying the operating system Picture of 3 people on one side of a wall and 3 on the other side. The first three are discussing about how they modified their software/distro according to their needs. Two(friends) on the other side are listening to this and seem to be interested. They ask the 3rd person(who is odd one out here,he too is listening to these conversations) what he has done to his distro to make it better. Person 1- I changed my Debian to suit my needs and it works fast now. Person 2- I did the same to my Ubuntu and its simply amazing now. Person 3- Thanks for helping me pals, I have tried that with my gNewSense too and it has made my work easier. On the other side of the wall Person 4- Oh! so the operating systems can be changed according to the user's needs, thats wonderful. Person 5- It is really interesting.(To the third person) What about you, what have you done to your distro to make it work better. Person 6- (Seems confused has nothing to say and thinks to himself). My computer is getting slower day by day. I think its time for me to shift to Free Software. *Choose Between Two Evils Picture of two people. Person1 asking his best friend Person2 for a copy of proprietary software. Person2 wants to give it but is hesitant because he would be caught. He has to choose between whether to give the copy and be named a pirate or not to give the copy and lose his precious friendship. Person 1- Hey buddy can u give me a copy of the 'Proprietary OS' Person 2-(thinking to himself) How can I not give him a copy, he is my best friend. But if i give him a copy, I would become a pirate....What shall I do....(he is confused and sad) *Animals in different places separated by compund walls/fences talking to each other A cow- Have you ever stopped to think that all of us live in a gated community? *What would you pay for your software : redraw (image is there in email) *The 4 Freedoms. *Is Free Software a Technology, NO, its a Social Movement *History--about RMS--why he started GNU project(printer problem)--established FSF. The GNU project...The GNU linux operating system. *Different distros of GNU/Linux(what are distros) *Free Softwares(operating systems) other than GNU/Linux. *Giving Proprietary Software free of cost only to school/college students is like giving them free cigaratees/alchohol or weapons. *Free Software Party. hey bro i need to talk to u......ma email iz robin_sharma786@yahoo.in... ...plz do reply